smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MarioFan2009 and the Mansion
"MarioFan2009 and the Mansion" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. It features MarioFan2009 and Frida. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with MarioFan2009 reading stories on the wiki tired. MarioFan2009: (Yawns) Well... guess I'm gonna go to bed. I can't wait to see Avengers: Endgame when it comes out! I'm also excited for the stories In-FUNNY-Ty War and The Vandal Buster Part II! He then turns off his computer, heads upstairs and goes to sleep. Morning time... MarioFan2009 wakes up. MarioFan2009: (Yawns) Well, looks like another day! Today I might try something new. Imma go out and explore the forest for a bit. Hopefully it is not filled with intruders a lot as I saw in Lost Memories... He then gets up, brushes his teeth and heads outside. MarioFan2009: Well, goodbye house! For now... He then heads off deep into the forest. A few minutes later... MarioFan2009: God... it's so dark out here! Suddenly, leafs are heard crippling. MarioFan2009: What was that?? Huh... must be nothing... He then continues to walk into the deep. MarioFan2009: (Sigh) This place is so dark. I am hungry as well! I sound have eaten when I had my chance... Suddenly, a shadowy figure passes by his front. MarioFan2009: What the hell?! Who's there?? The shadowy figure approaches him slowly. MarioFan2009: Who are you?? The shadow comes out of the darkness and is revealed to be... Frida: BOO!! MarioFan2009: (Jumps scared while screaming) AAARGH SON OF A BITCH!! Frida: Calm down! It's me, Frida! MarioFan2009: Oh damnit you scared me! Don't do that again! Frida: Sorry. Anyways, what are you doing here? MarioFan2009: My question is the same to you! Why are you here? Frida: I was going around to explore Pensacola some more. I got lost in the woods until I saw you! MarioFan2009: Well doodles... should we look around for an escape around here or something? Frida: Sure! After a few miles, they come across a light in the woods... Frida: What is that? MarioFan2009: I don't know... looks like company or something! Frida: Let's go check it out! MarioFan2009: Ummm... I don't know... Frida: What? Are you a scaredy cat?? MarioFan2009: What?? No! Frida: Then prove it! MarioFan2009: Ugh! Fine, I'll come! But if we get killed or kidnapped, you are to blame! Frida: Deal! The two walk towards the light to find a... Frida: Oh my God... MarioFan2009's jaw drops. It then shows a big woodland mansion surrounded by light in view. Frida: It's... IT'S AMAZING!!! MarioFan2009: It's spectacular!! Frida: Should we go inside? Should we?? I'm pretty sure there is people that can help! MarioFan2009: Oh boy! Oh joy! Let's go inside to see who can help us! Frida: Ok!! The two excited run to the front door. MarioFan2009: After you! Frida: Thank you! She knocks on the front door while MarioFan2009 joins her. Suddenly, the door opens and a vindicator is seen. Vindicator: WHAT THE... HUMMAAAANSS!!!! Frida: Huh... he seems like a eager guy! MarioFan2009: Probably has been alone for years or so! Anyways, hello ther-- Vindicator: GET OFF FROM OUR PREMISES RIGHT NOW!!! Frida: Wait... "our"? MarioFan2009: What do you mean by-- He then slams the door shut on the two. Frida: Hey! That was not nice! MarioFan2009: He doesn't seem to be helpful AT ALL... Frida: Yeah... I think we should go somewhere else? MarioFan2009: But what about help?? Frida: You heard what that grey man said! "GET OFF FROM OUR PREMISES!!". Not nice! I'm leaving! MarioFan2009: I guess you are right... He joins her and they leave together. Meanwhile, a different and happy vindicator is seen reading a book called "The Election!" while looking at it smiling and shock. Vindicator: This is amazing... JUST SPLENDID!!! Ohhhh the suspense!!! (Breaks the fourth wall) and no epilogues with cliffhangers too! He continues to read it. Suddenly, the vindicator who answered the door comes by in anger, grabs the book and rips it apart. Vindicator: RATTY... HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP READING THAT AWFUL BOOK?! IT IS DISGUSTING AND DISGRACEFUL!!!! Ratty's eyes start filling up with tears after seeing the book being ripped to shreds. Vindicator: YOU KNOW BETTER!!! NOW GET BACK TO WORK AND STOP SLACKING OFF!!!! Ratty: Yes boss... He goes outside the room very VERY upset after what that vindicator did to his book. More vindicator are seen mocking him. Vindicator 2: Well well well... Vindicator 1: If it ain't Ratty... Vindicator 4: The one who looks at fan-fictions from Rh Studios! A crappy company! Vindicator 3: Come on! You know better than to read those crappy books! Vindicator 5: Yeah! They are garbage that is gonna end soon anyways since the person who made it is gonna mature up! Vindicator 7: Ya know better than wasting your time! Ratty: Eh. It's a living. His line makes the vindicators poke more fun at him. Ratty: (Sigh) He then takes a look outside the window where it is raining. Ratty: Huh? Suddenly, he spots Frida and MarioFan2009 walking away from the mansion. Ratty: Good heavens! Lost humans in the forest!! They could get killed or kidnapped in some way or another! He quickly runs all the way downstairs and opens the front door. Ratty: HEY!!!! WAIIITTT! His loud scream alerts MF2009 and Frida. Frida: Huh? MarioFan2009: What was that? Ratty: WAIT A MINUTE!!! YOU GUYS COULD GET INTO TROUBLE LIKE THIS!! Frida: (Crosses her arms) Oh ha ha! Says the one who kicked us out. MarioFan2009: (He points at him) And why are you coming back just to save us now?? Ratty: Coming back? KICKED OUT?! Wha- What?? Frida: Like you don't remember! Ratty: I don't... I didn't even answer the door! MarioFan2009: Oh yeah? Then who was it at the door?? Ratty's face turns confused from shocked. He let's out a pissed off grunt that scares the two. Frida: Are you ok? Ratty: Uggghhh!! Come inside... I'll explain just about everything... MarioFan2009: Ok? Frida: And if we don't? Ratty: Well... then you have no hope whatsoever! MarioFan2009: Fine! We'll come... Frida: Complete stranger... isn't he... Ratty: You'll learn the truth... He brings them inside quietly without alerting anyone. Ratty: Be quiet now... the vindicators hate you humans... Frida: Us?? MarioFan2009: What do you mean by "hate humans"?? Ratty: Come down into the basement... He takes the two to the basement while in the hallways, Gotta Sweep and the Robotic Janitor are seen going around cleaning the place. Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!!!! MarioFan2009: Wait a minute... didn't Gotta Sweep die in 31 Days of Hallowiki!?? Ratty: Well, we found him on a rusty sidewalk and decided to remake him. He could talk for some reason... Frida: Huh... In the basement... Ratty: Everything's quiet? Ok... so, these grey creatures you see are called "Illagers". Frida: Illagers? MarioFan2009: You mean mentally ill? Or sick? Ratty: DON'T SAY THAT!!! I have a mental illness alright, but not enough to kick humans out of a house! Frida: Then who are the illagers anyways? Ratty: You see... these creatures are humanoids villagers who despise humans... they hate them for pollution, past war, damage to property, misbehaviour... MarioFan2009: Ohhhhh. I see what you are talking about! Frida: Can't we explain to them we are not those type of people? Ratty: Well you see... they don't allow explanations... I have been desperate to see life around the world but never got the chance since my so called "friends" up there think something bad might happen to me... MarioFan2009: Shucks... it's hard being a illager is it? Ratty: Wait till you see the amount of effort they took to make this building! They wouldn't even allow a single human to check it out! They instantly get kicked away from this place and never come back due to us being pricks... Frida: Wait, how long have you been here for? Ratty: ... Ten years... MF2009 and Frida: TEN YEARS?! Frida: That's inhumane!! MarioFan2009: Why would you stay in a mansion for TEN YEARS?? Where do you eat?? What do you do?? Do you have ANY hobbies AT ALL?! Frida: More importantly... HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE WITHOUT EVEN GOING OUTSIDE FOR FRESH AIR?! Ratty: Well... ???: What's going on down there?! Ratty: Oh fuck... HIDE!! Frida: Shit! MarioFan2009: RUN!! The two quickly hide while the door opens. Ratty is seen pulling out a cigar and smoking it like nothing's gonna happen. A Roblox officer-like character wearing all grey, a grey elite mask and a suit that has a tag saying "BRICK TECH SECURITY CONTRACTOR" is seen coming down the stairs. Brick Tech Security Contractor: WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKU-- He then sees Ratty smoking. Ratty: How ya doing? Brick Tech Security Contractor: Oh... it's just you huh? Ratty: Yeah, need anything? Brick Tech Security Contractor: What was going on down here?? Ratty: Nothing. I slipped into a box filled with tools. Frida and MarioFan2009 are peeking from a corner seeing the contractor talking to Ratty. MarioFan2009: Who is that?? Frida: I don't know... but I sure hope that illager knows what he is doing! Brick Tech Security Contractor: Ok then... be more careful and quieter next time! He goes back upstairs and closes the door shut. Ratty: Whew... Frida and MF2009 come out from the corner. MarioFan2009: Who was that? Ratty: That... was the elite special force in the mansion... Frida: What?? Ratty: Oh, and about them, they keep our mansion secure and safe. About the previous questions... I get fresh air from windows, the vindicators steal from Pensacola for money, food and electricity and I just stay here being myself. I have read some Rh390110478 stories though! MarioFan2009: Woah... wait... we forgot to ask you this question. What's your name? Frida: Yeah! Ratty: You can call me Ratty the friendly vindicator. But Ratty for short. Frida and MF2009 look at each other and then start laughing. Frida: R-Ratty?? MarioFan2009: What kind of name is that?? The two continue laughing. Ratty: QUIET!!! Your gonna alert someone! A evoker is seen coming down the stairs. Ratty: Hide!!! MarioFan2009: Oh shit! Frida: Run again! The two hide behind the corner as the evoker comes down. Evoker: What's going on down here?? Ratty: Oh uh, I was just looking around for tools! A light bulb went out of electricity. Evoker: Oh... well, I am just gonna send off some Vexes to guard this place! With magic, he summons some ghostly figures holding iron swords that swarm around the place. Vex 3: Free from the menacing place! Vex 1: Agreed! Vex 2: Let's go around and find a hobby! Vex 4: Ok! The ghostly vexs go around. Evoker: Eh, needed to release em. Anyways, get the bulb fixin' now! He leaves the basement and goes upstairs. Ratty: Ohhhh boy... Frida and MF2009 come out from the hiding spot. Frida: We need to get rid of this place now... MarioFan2009: But how? Ratty: There is a hole in the basement where you can escape... Imma burn this mansion down RIGHT NOW... I am sick of being here. ???: Did someone say sick of being here. Frida: Huh? The two look up and see MULTIPLE Brick Tech Security Contractors, Vindicators, Vexes and Evokers... Frida: Ohhhh nooo... Vindicator 31: AH HA!!! Evoker 24: I FRIKEN KNEW IT!!! Brick Tech Security Contractor 56: THAT VINDICATOR IS A TRAITOR!!!! Vex 5: He has been helping out the humans the whole entire TIME!!!! MarioFan2009: Uh oh... Ratty: Look guys! I can explain! These two are-- Vindicator 32: NO EXPLAINING ALLOWED!!! Vindicator 22: When we say no humans. IT MEANS NO HUMANS!!! Vex 6: Yeah!! NOW LET'S MANSLAUGHTER THESE THREE!!! Others: YEAH!!! Ratty: Oh fuck... RUN YOU TWO RUUUNN!!!! Frida: GAH!! The two run off from the basement hole while multiple people try to get them out of there. Frida: UGH!! MarioFan2009: FRIDA!!! Frida: They got my legs!!! MarioFan2009: HANG ON!! He grabs her hands and tries to pull her out. Vex 25: KEEP PULLING!! Brick Tech Security Contractor 4: We ain't lettin' traitors get away! Vindicator 9: YEAH!! Ratty the friendly vindicator is seen surrounded by evokers and some vindicators. Vindicator 10: So... Evoker 10: You thought you could betray us and GET AWAY WITH IT?! Ratty: Yeah... and I did too... Evoker 86: HOW DARE YOU?! Vindicator 36: You have been working here for TEN YEARS. Vindicator 14: And now, YOU JUST WANNA BETRAY US?! Vindicator 15: I knew I had a suspicious feeling about this guy! Evoker 16: HE BETRAYED US!!!! Evoker 78: And now he wants to end his career AND his only job!! Vindicator 45: Now Ratty... any last words before we kill you? Ratty: Yeah... GO TO HELL!!! ALL OF YOU!!! He then pulls out a lighter. Vindicator 33: WHAT THE HELL?! Vindicator 40: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Ratty: Something I should have done YEARS ago. He then puts the lighter near a wall and it starts burning. Evoker 19: NOOO!!! Evoker 20: YOU IDIOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Ratty kicks and punches his way through from the basement and escapes. The mansion walls start to increase on fire. Vex 34: WHAT THE HELL?! Brick Tech Security Contractor 24: DUDES!!! THE WALLS ARE ONE FIRE!!!! Evoker 75: GET THE FUCKING EXTINGUISHER!!!! All of them panic looking for the extinguisher. However, Ratty being so clever throws the extinguishers in the mansion from a window and then encounters Gotta Sweep. Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEP!! Ratty grabs GS and starts riding him out of the mansion. He eventually gets to the front door. Ratty: Good bye stupid mansion... He then throws a bunch of dynamite into the mansion. Meanwhile, MarioFan2009 gets Frida out of hole safely. Frida: You saved me! MarioFan2009: Come on! Let's get going! Frida: But what about Ratty?! MarioFan2009: Ohhh nooo... The two look at the mansion in terror as it is set on fire. Suddenly, a massive explosion occurs and the mansion is blown up to smithereens. MarioFan2009: (Gasp) RAAATTTTTYYYYYYY!!!!!! Frida: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! It then shows a massive fire while big chunks of debris of wood, windows, bricks and a ton of other stuff that was in the mansion is seen flying around the place as it is completely in ruins. MarioFan2009: He... he's... he's gone... Frida: It can't be... It then shows the fire again with such sadness as it fades out. Now... It shows MarioFan2009 and Frida at MF2009's house watching TV. MarioFan2009: You know... it would have been much better if Ratty was alive... Frida: Agreed... She puts her arm over MF2009's shoulder. MarioFan2009: (Sigh) I really wish he was here... Frida: I feel so sorry about him... he had to go through years in that hell just to-- Suddenly, a door knock is heard. Frida: Huh? MarioFan2009: I'll get it... He gets up tired and upset. MF2009 answers the door and it is revealed to be... MarioFan2009: RATTY?!?! Ratty: Hey! MarioFan2009: RATTY?! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!! Ratty: Sure am! Though I have a scar on my face along with some burns and bruises on my shirt... He then hugs Ratty. MarioFan2009: OH HOW I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU ARE OK!! Ratty: Ok ok! No more of this human stuff called hugs! Please get off! MarioFan2009: Nice (gasps for breath) to see you are alive!! FRRIIIDDAAA!!! She comes in rushing in. Frida: What is that yo-- (Gasp) RATTY?! Ratty: Hey! Frida: RATTY YOU'RE ALIVE!!! OH MY GOD HOW?! Ratty: I was way far away from that explosion when it occurred! I managed to even survive! MarioFan2009: I can't believe it! His intelligence on defeating those jerks are BEYOND me! Frida: I know right?! She then hugs Ratty in happiness to see him alive. Ratty: Oo! Ok ok! Get off please! No more human hugs! Frida: How we are SO happy! You are alive and well! MarioFan2009: Welcome to your FREEDOM! Ratty: Gee, I haven't seen much of Pensacola! Can you guys lead me around? Frida: SURE!!! MarioFan2009: We'll be delighted to! Even since we are excited and happy that you are alive! Ratty: Thanks! Though I am a humanoid, I am very new to the city since I haven't even left that mansion. Frida: Come along! We will introduce you to a ton of other people! Ratty: Ok! Him, MF2009 and Frida leave the house and go to places around Pensacola. Meanwhile... It shows the massive destroyed mansion in bits after that explosion. The fire however is all gone but the mansion is seen with black burns, destroyed items, a ton of corpses of the Evokers, Vindicators, Vexs and Brick Tech Security Contractors. Suddenly however, a grey hand emerges from some of the debris and it is revealed to be... The Robotic Janitor! He is seen going around panicked looking for his friend Gotta Sweep. He sees him stuck in some of the wooden debris and quickly rushes to save him. Robotic Janitor: Beep beep beeep boop. (Gotta Sweep!! There you are!) He rushes to the debris and pulls it off from him. Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEP! (Thank God you saved me! I was stuck in that debris for an hour straight! I couldn't even get up since I am a broom!) Robotic Janitor Beep beep boop beep boop. (It's ok and your welcome! Well... now that this mansion is destroyed... what do we do now?) Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEP!! (Maybe we should go to Pensacola and get REAL jobs! I really wanna become a janitor!) Robotic Janitor: Beep boop beep beep... beeeep booop beep! (We were janitors if this mansion. But now it is destroyed... I can't wait to see Pensacola! I haven't even been to the real city!) Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEP! (Ok! Let's go!) The two janitor friends go together and stumble upon a sign that says "PENSACOLA CITY". Robotic Janitor: Beep beep. (There it is!) Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEP! (Nice! Let's get us some jobs!) Robotic Janitor: Beep boop beep! (Yep!) The two head to Pensacola City and it goes to the right to show the destroyed mansion. The screen cuts to black on destroyed debris ending the episode. --------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------------- Hey guys! It's me, MarioFan2009! I hope you all enjoyed my new long short story! I enjoyed making this one along with introducing the new character Ratty! Anyways, here's a teaser for "MarioFan2009's Big Problem"! I hope you enjoy it! It shows Alternative Chef Pee Pee, Rh 3.0, Dan, Dreamcaster, Pale Man, Noo Noo, Badman and Reversecat entering Cop 5's office in the "Troll Enclosure II". Alternative Chef Pee Pee: So. How do we send our attack? Pale Man: ... Dreamcaster: Ugh! He can't even talk! It's been a few months since my mindless attack! We need to make this one HUGE!! Rh 3.0: Agreed! Dan: So how do we do our attack? Cop 5: Well you see, White Diamond, The Evil Money Dealer, Jeffygeist, Masked Menace and T-Series are operating most of the plan. So, we gotta wait. Noo Noo: UGH! My new born plan failed then we had our Reversecat Invasion plan fail. NOW WHAT?! Badman: We villains are constantly losing! Dreamcaster: Yeah! We need strategy, a BIG mindset! Rh 3.0: Yeah! We need more villains around here! Cop 5: Well... He then whistles and along comes... Captain Gold: Argh! Ya called matie? Evil MarioFan2009: We are ready to help with this cliffhanger attack! Dan: Nice! Alternative Chef Pee Pee: Soon, White Diamond and the money dealer shall be proud of us! Cop 5: Yep! Sure will! He smiles sinisterly as it cuts to black. "MARIOFAN2009'S BIG PROBLEM!" Coming soon... Trivia * This marks the debut of Ratty the Friendly Vindicator. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Ratty the Friendly Vindicator Episodes Category:Vindicators Episodes Category:Evokers Episodes Category:Vindicator Episodes Category:Evoker Episodes Category:Gotta Sweep Episodes Category:Robotic Sweeper Episodes Category:Vexes Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Alternate Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Pale Man Episodes Category:Noo Noo Episodes Category:Reversecat Episodes Category:Captain Gold Episodes Category:White Diamond Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Money Dealer Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Evil Morty Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes Category:BrickTech Security Contractors Episodes Category:Evoker Boss Episodes